1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting body which is part of a shower tub made from stone, tiles or the like.
A shower tub designates the element which constitutes the directly visible portion of the lower part of a shower bath or, in other words, that portion that comes into direct contact with the water.
The present invention is directed to providing a supporting body for the shower tub on one side and the shower tub itself on the other, the supporting body constituting the substructure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most various kinds of shower tubs or shower baths have been previously proposed. In particular shower tubs made from synthetic material or glassed steel have become known. Such shower tubs can either be inserted at ground level, i.e., be flush with the surface of the lime floor or they can be mounted onto the lime floor, i.e., the shower bath is mounted onto the lime floor by means of standards for example, still another possibility consisting in providing a so-called medium-high installation in which the shower bath is at least partially sunken in the floor.
The British Patent 1 590 791 discloses a shower tub with a raised ribbed floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,918 describes a similar construction in which the gutter is merely deeper than in the British Patent 1 590 791.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,008 describes a shower tub with a floor provided with individual gutters that discharge into a channel that is partially covered by the floor.
The German Patent DE 298 081 29 U1 discloses a frame with a surrounding gutter. The shower tub rests on the frame. The shower tub is drained by a drain arranged in the shower tub. The gutter formed by the frame lets off both the water impinging laterally onto the tiled floor adjacent the shower tub and the water leaking through the joints underneath the tiles onto the insulation.
The German Patent DE 242 30 083 C2 discloses a support for a shower tub, the support being designed in such a manner that it is capable of receiving shower tubs with differential mounting depths. This is more specifically achieved in placing little blocks underneath when the support is not high enough or in removing material from the base of the support when it is not deep enough.
The French Patent No. 2 562 409 A1 discloses the structure of a shower tub that is provided with an annular gutter serving as a supporting body, a floor tile resting on the upper side of the inner wall of the gutter. Another plate, whose dimensions correspond to the inner free space defined by the gutter, is arranged underneath the floor tile in order to prevent the floor tile from being shifted. Between the floor tile and the outer wall of the gutter there is provided a spacing in order to permit the water to flow from the floor tile into the gutter.
The disadvantage thereof is that, in the center of the construction, the floor tile rests on a hollow space. If the floor tile were not reinforced in this area by the underlying plate, it would be prone to break when provided with a corresponding horizontal extension and submitted to a corresponding load. Another drawback is that, due to the spacing between the floor tile and the external wall of the gutter, said gutter and the dirt it carries are visible from the top.
The post-published WO 01/49157 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,578) discloses a widening gutter, a floor tile resting on the inner brims of said gutter. The bottom of the gutter is inclined inward but has no gradient oriented toward the drain. Accordingly, residual water always remains in the gutter, which in the end leads to an unpleasant odor and nuisance to the user. Another disadvantage is that the gutter is very wide, the floor plate overhanging largely on its borders as a result thereof. This involves the risk that the floor tile cants when a person comes to stand on its edge. Still another drawback is that the surrounding gutter as such does not constitute a supporting body stable enough to be capable of standing on its own; the stability of the gutter is only achieved by the fact that it is set in concrete.
The British Patent 2 108 382 discloses a shower tub in the form of a surrounding gutter whose bottom is designed as a removable cover that permits to reach the drain provided in the bottom. Again, this construction is only stable when the shower tub is set in concrete.
In high-quality baths and showers in particular, shower tubs made from stone, more specifically from natural stone or tiles, have additionally become known. They usually have a floor drain in their center. In order to make sure that the shower water reaches the drain, the paving stones or tiles have to be placed in such a manner that on each side a slope toward the drain is provided. With a quadrangular shower tub or shower bath that has a total of four paving stones directed toward the drain, any and all paving stones have another gradient. The manufacturing of such shower tubs requires considerable manual skill. As opposed to the prefabricated shower baths or shower tubs made from glassed steel or synthetic material, such shower tubs of stone, natural stone or tiles are never absolutely watertight on account of the joints. It is therefore absolutely necessary to provide an isolation underneath the shower tub, said isolation being also connected to the drain in such a manner that water passing through the joints can reach the drain on the isolation.
In hotels, in particular where there are suspended ceilings, there is not provided one isolation only, but for safety reasons, two isolations are arranged above each other in order to prevent water from passing through the ceiling when one isolation is damaged. The connection of the isolation to the drain in particular is quite a problem and demands more care from the skilled worker.
It has furthermore been known from the state of the art to use so-called supporting elements made of high-resistance foam which are milled from blocks. These elements, when they are quadrangular in shape, are inclined on all the four sides toward the drain in the center. The disadvantage thereof is that on one side it is complicated to cover such a supporting element with paving stones or tiles, since the paving stones or the tiles respectively have to be cut to size in a very accurate manner in order to obtain a neatly designed shower tub. Another problem is the installation. A such type supporting element of high-resistance foam needs to be bedded accordingly, so that the shower tub as a whole be accommodated solidly. For this purpose, there is provided that such a supporting element made of high-resistance foam be first placed upon bases in order to align the supporting element, said supporting element being bedded with mortar or high-resistance foam in a second stage.
With all the prior art shower tubs, mounting is very complicated, which is true to the same extent for dismantling, and all of them are not substantially tight on account of the pattern of the joints.
It is therefor the object of the invention to provide a shower tub of the type mentioned herein above, more specifically for natural stone, artificial stone, tiles and the like, that allows easy mounting and dismantling, is perfectly tight and that furthermore permits its installation above ground, at floor level and partially sunken alike.
According to the invention the solution to this object is to provide the supporting body for the shower tub with at least one landing which is surrounded by a margin, a channel being provided that discharges into the drain. The supporting body is designed as a self-standing structure; accordingly, it is not necessary to line the supporting body with concrete in order for the latter to be capable of adopting a stable position as it is the case with the prior art devices. Thanks to the edge that stands on the ground and the landing in particular the supporting body constitutes an inherently stable structure.
The channel, which is set off the upper side of the landing in downward direction, constitutes, in connection with the drain, a water course system that is integrated into the supporting body. This means that in selecting such a construction for the supporting body, a shower tub is provided that has the same advantages with regard to tightness as a conventional shower tub made from synthetic material or glassed steel while still having the optic advantages of a shower tub made, e.g., from natural stone or tiles. Accordingly, the supporting body is part of the shower tub in as much as the supporting body allows the water to drain off. Another advantage over French Pat. No. 2 562 409 appears here. In order to provide a seal between floor tile and gutter, the floor tile should be glued to the gutter. In this case however, the gutter of the shower tub cannot be inspected with reasonable expenditure. However, the gutter must be inspectable when it needs to be cleaned or when objects have fallen there into.
Further advantageous features of possible embodiments will become apparent in the subordinate claims.
There is more particularly provided that the channel specifically surrounds the landing like a ring between the margin of the supporting body and the landing. This makes it possible to cover the landing with a continuous floor tile made of natural or artificial stone, a slot being provided on the border region of the floor tile facing the margin of the supporting body, through which the water may flow into the channel surrounding the landing. This means that, by connecting the supporting body made from synthetic material for example, and here more specifically from polyurethane, to the natural stone cover, a virtually closed system is formed that ensures absolute tightness. The capacity of water absorption is particularly considerable when the channel is annular in shape. Since the drain is covered by the floor tile, it is moreover possible to have a relatively large drain designed without thereby destroying the appearance of the shower tub. Since the continuous plate of natural stone is merely placed upon the landing, complicated mounting works, as they are particularly required according to the state of the art when the paving stones or the tiles have to be installed in such a manner that they are inclined to the centrical drain in four planes, are no longer necessary. So far, joints are avoided as well, which is an optic advantage in particular since the pattern of the joints at least disrupts the appearance of the natural stone.
In order to make certain that the floor tile consisting of natural stone rests safely on the upper side of the landing, said landing is provided on its upper side with knobs. In a mating manner, the paving stone is provided on its underside with corresponding recesses or pocket holes.
Since the lateral extension of the channel is small, the overhang of the floor plate is so small that the plate cannot cant. Furthermore, as a result of the relatively small section of the channel, the flow velocity is high, which prevents dirt from depositing in the channel.
In order to furthermore make certain that the water that flows into the channel can drain off, the channel is inclined toward the drain.
According to another particular feature of the invention, the supporting body has several recesses on its underside in the region of the drain, a rib being provided between the discrete recesses to advantageously reinforce the supporting body. These recesses provide space for laying the pipes that may be directed from the drain toward a connection point provided for at any place in the wall in this region.
The drain in the supporting body is more particularly surrounded by an annular margin in order to provide the possibility, in connection with the siphon of the drain, of sealing by means of rubber rings. Accordingly, the landing is cut out in the region of the drain. In order to prevent the paving stone in the region of said sparing for the drain from lying bare, a landing standard, which is flush with the landing edges, is provided behind the drain, said standard additionally supporting the paving stone from beneath.
Another object of the invention is a shower tub made from stone, tiles or the like, more specifically with a supporting body of the type described herein above, which is characterized in that at least one floor tile constituting the floor of the shower tub is placed onto the landing, the floor tile forming a slot for allowing the water to drain off toward the channel in the region thereof, said slot being oriented at an angle with respect to the vertical. Thanks to the angular inward orientation of the slot, it is not possible to look into the channel from the top. Furthermore, the floor tile can only be received on account of this configuration. This configuration more specifically gives the optical impression of a continuous surface since, even if one looks into the slot from the top, what can be seen is the material of the margin area or the material of the floor tile e.g., granite, and not the material of the supporting body or the dirt in the channel. More specifically, when the margin is provided with a frame that is flush with the floor plate, the looker on can only see the material of the floor plate or of the margin frame when looking through the slant slot.
Stated more specifically, there is provided that the slot is formed by two paralleled side faces, the lower opening of the slot being laterally offset by at least the width of the upper opening. With the lower opening being offset relative to the upper opening, it is not possible to look through the slot which is advantageously contouring.
This makes particularly obvious the ease of mounting of the overall shower tub. The supporting body is a prefabricated element made from a synthetic material, more specifically from polyurethane foam, the margin being first covered with a surrounding layer of natural stone or tiles. After the draining channel and the siphon in the drain are installed and the supporting body is inserted, the only thing that remains to do is to lay the floor tile made from stone. To clean the channel and the siphon respectively, the floor tile only needs to be lifted. As already mentioned herein above, the floor tile rests on knobs arranged on the landing, the floor tile being provided on its underside with a pattern of pocket holes that mates the pattern of knobs on the landing, thus permitting accurate positioning of the floor tile on the landing.
In order to effectively prevent deposits such as mildew or the like from forming as a result of humidity on the underside of the floor tile made of natural or artificial stone, said underside is provided with a waterproof seal such as a polyester resin coating for example.
The invention will be explained in greater detail in the following with the help of the drawings illustrating an example thereof.